


Caught

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Porn, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty straightforward. Lex catches Clark wanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/21515.html)

It's Saturday night and Lex should probably have something better to do with his time than go hang out with a teenager. He doesn't, however.

And so the fuck what? It's a small town and it's not like he's had a social life outside of Clark since he got here.

So yeah, it's completely appropriate to be driving through the darkened streets of Smallville in his brand new Ferrari that he can't impress any women with at the moment because, well, he'd have to know some women.

What would it be like, he wonders, with self-deprecating bewilderment, to be able to trust a woman? To be able to fuck a woman and know with certainty that she actually liked him as a person?

What would it be like to be poor? And a farm boy? To have pretty girls falling all over themselves to be with you because they really love you?

Lex sneers at his reflection in the rear view mirror and pulls up at the deserted looking Kent farm. Gets out of the car and frowns.

Where the hell is everyone?

Oh God, don't say the Kent family have more of a life than he does. Just don't.

Not that anyone's watching but he keeps his face blankly indifferent to the horrifying prospect. There's definitely no one here - house in darkness and it's only eight o'clock. Perhaps they're all asleep?

Lex much prefers that scenario.

He gets to the barn and finds himself creeping inside. It's also in darkness, and he's about to do a swift one eighty and get the hell out of there before some farm animal spots him and weirds him out, when he notices a faint light coming from somewhere.

Huh.

Really, there's no reason for him to be tiptoeing but the part of his brain that prefers having the upper hand at all times is in control. And he wants to know who's there before whoever's there knows about him.

Keeps himself in the shadows and sticks to the walls like a secret agent and moves towards where the light is coming from.

Over there.

Positions himself behind a bunch of farm equipment and peers through.

Oh.

Jesus Christ.

This can't be real. It cannot be real.

Blink, blink, blink.

Gape.

He's hidden inside black shadows and that's a good thing because -

Breathe, Lex.

\- as it turns out, Clark is home. And very much on his own. And very much not completely dressed. And very much leaning obscenely against a couple of (lucky, lucky) bales of hay with his jeans pushed down just below his groin, his t-shirt hiked up to reveal a honey colored six pack, and his big hand wrapped around his very hard cock. Lit up only by candlelight.

Lex is gripping the - what is it, a wheelbarrow? - so hard his knuckles are white. And he's stopped breathing entirely.

Both the angel and the devil on his shoulders are happy for him to stay put and watch this, although he thinks he probably should be concerned that he's not even tempted to make a hasty exit. More exactly, he's hyper aware that leaving would be downright crazy.

Of course, his brain probably isn't calling the shots anymore.

Clark is masturbating and Lex has the best timing in the fucking world.

The visual is quite, quite beautiful.

Dark shaggy mane framing his perfect, sensual features. Jaw clenched, lips parted and white, white teeth squeezed together and glittering in the dim light. Big hand stroking himself really, really slowly.

He's taking his time with it. Enjoying it. Up and down. Up and down.

Lex wonders what he's fantasizing about because this is definitely not just about a quick release. He must be thinking about someone, something.

Probably Lana.

Fucking Lana or being sucked by Lana with her cutie pie little mouth.

Clark's other hand pushes his tee-shirt up more and then more, and then he brings it to his mouth and sucks on his fingers and Lex can hear himself breathing now, clenching and unclenching the muscles in his groin, and Clark is fingering his own nipples with wet fingers. Lex can just make out little moans of pleasure.

Would give just about anything (and, you know, he has just about everything to give) to be on his knees in front of Clark right now. Licking at the swollen head of Clark's impressively large cock. Sucking on it. Filling his mouth with it.

Oh God, has to touch himself. Just for a moment.

And the relief is palpable as he pushes his palm firmly into is own aching erection. Rubs for a while.

Would kill to know what Clark is thinking about.

Clark's cock getting real attention, disappearing into his fist again and again, still so unhurried about it, and each time the glistening head reappears, Lex has to hold in a gasp.

Clark's being noisier now. Little sighs from the back of the throat escaping through that extraordinary mouth of his, out into the dark chasm of the barn. Beads of sweat shimmering on his forehead.

Is it hot in here?

Lex is sweating and no wonder - he's got a long woolen coat on that he wishes he'd left in the car.

He's constantly rubbing his own cock now, through his inconvenient pants.

Nearly has a heart attack when Clark stops what he's doing for a moment to pull off his t-shirt and push his jeans even further down his thighs. Jesus Christ, he's practically naked.

He licks his palm a few times which gives Lex a wonderful, unobstructed view of Clark's cock - long and thick and, oh, interesting: uncircumcised, and so hard the tip is nearly touching his belly - before his newly moistened hand is back where it belongs. And Clark resumes his slow stroking.

The other hand is sliding over his chest and nipples and stomach and then, fuck, he starts playing with his balls. Rolling them around in his hand, and not gently either.

Lex thinks he should maybe pinch himself because there's no way in hell this is actually happening. Because Christmases don't all come at once in reality.

He knows it's risky, but he can't, he can't -

Undoes his belt with quiet, careful touches. Button. Zip down. Reaches into the slit of his boxers and pulls himself out. God, it feels good; the skin of his palm against the hot skin of his stiff, leaking cock. Throws his head back and sucks in a breath through his teeth, starts mirroring Clark's actions.

Looks back over and Clark is speeding up his stroking, but only a bit. Good. Because Lex is not at all ready for this to end.

God. He'd never imagined Clark could be so hot. Well, sure, he'd imagined it, but he'd never really believed it.

Oh God, don't groan, Lex: Clark brings his hand up to his mouth and spits saliva into his palm then slides the slippery wet hand back down over his cock. He's watching himself too. Eyelids drooping, hips thrusting, looking down at himself as he fucks his own fist and God, maybe he's not thinking of anyone else. Maybe it's enough just to be Clark and be that fucking horny and gorgeous. With looks like that who needs dreams about girls to make you come?

Clark bites his lip and that's almost too much for Lex and he has to shut his eyes for a second and squeeze his cock violently.

And when he opens them again, Clark's not there.

What the?

Clark's looking at him. He's right there in front of him and he's looking at Lex, and he's fully dressed and how the hell? And Lex is-

Lex is-

There is really no way to explain what he's doing at all, or how Clark could be standing there, but that's the least of his worries because, holy shit, this is not good. This is the antithesis of good.

"Lex?"

Damn. He's been recognized.

"Clark, I-"

'Clark, I' what, Lex? Clark, I'm a giant pervert?

Wonders what sort of expression he has on his face right now. Can't make out Clark's in this light.

"Uh-"

Come on, Lex, you're good at thinking on your feet. You're a natural. Now would be a perfect time to use your improvisational skills and say something. Anything.

"What are you doing?"

That's an excellent question, Clark. An excellent question. Although you'd think it would be kind of obvious and oh sweet Jesus, Lex should really cover himself up right about now. When he remembers how to move his muscles, of course. He winces. Can't quite help looking down, just to see how bad it looks and yeah.

It looks pretty fucking bad.

Cock - still rock hard for some unknown reason, because apparently getting caught being the dodgiest motherfucker on the planet isn't enough to kill the mood for Lex - poking out of his boxer shorts, poking out of his hand.

Looks back up to find Clark now staring at the offending member, and quickly goes to pull his coat around himself.

It's too late to deny what he was doing but it's never too late for modesty.

But Clark grabs his hands before he can belatedly hide -

"What are you doing, Lex?"

Funny how Clark doesn't sound angry. His voice is low and it's not like he doesn't know what Lex was doing, but he's asking anyway, and that's unusual.

"Uh-"

Any minute now, Lex. You'll think of something to say. Any. Minute. Now.

Would, 'it's not what it looks like' cut it, in this situation? Lex holds back a laugh and thinks not.

"Were you watching me?"

Clark is still looking down at Lex's dick and then the big black eyes are back on Lex's face and okay yeah, Clark wants an answer. At this juncture there's probably no point being anything other than honest. What else can he lose, after all? His dignity?

"Yes," he whispers and looks Clark dead in the eye.

Clark swallows visibly and Lex wonders again how Clark could be fully dressed but doesn't finish his train of thought because Clark slides the tip of his index finger gently over the head of Lex's cock, almost curiously.

"Why?" he asks.

Lex pushes his hips forward reflexively, hoping for more pressure, all embarrassment evaporated due to this truly bizarre turn of events, and replies with, "Because you looked amazing."

Clark watching himself wrap a hand around Lex's cock and slide it down the length also looks amazing, and Lex pushes up into the tight fist.

Christmases, birthdays, new years and Easters. All. At. Once.

"How long were you there for?"

They're looking at each other now and Lex puts a hand on Clark's shoulder to steady himself and starts pumping his hips.

"A while," he breathes out. "I saw the light and snuck over and there you were. God, Clark. You just looked so-"

Clark increases the pressure.

"So, what?"

"So gorgeous. So _dirty_. Oh God-"

Thumb swiped over the distended, shiny head of Lex's cock, slicking him with his own pre-come and Lex is really thrusting now. Clark's tongue slipping out to touch the corner of his mouth and fuck, if he doesn't slow this down, Lex will -

"Oh Jesus, Clark, stop. Stop. I'm gonna come."

Clark's hand freezes and he looks at Lex questioningly.

"Don't you want to?"

Little laugh.

"I do, Clark, I do. But not yet. Just stop for a sec."

Christ, he has to calm himself down.

He grabs the bottom of Clark's t-shirt and pulls up, which means Clark has to let go of him so he can take the shirt off. Jeans next. Why in the hell (how in the hell?) are the jeans done up? Got to get Clark out again and oh yeah, there he is. So perfect and hard, so fucking hard.

"Ah-" a pained moan from the boy. His boy.

"God, you're gorgeous." When he gets his hand around him, Lex's mouth starts watering and it's an effort not to drop to his knees and just start sucking. Hell, they haven't even kissed yet.

But Clark's face is close to his and he's gazing at him, eyes clouded with desire.

"You feel good, Clark. So good. What were you thinking about?"

Confused look.

"What?"

"Before. When you were jerking off. What were you fantasizing about?"

And Clark lowers his eyes, almost shyly.

"Were you thinking about Lana?"

Somehow Lex doubts that now and is hugely gratified when Clark shakes his head quickly.

"No."

"What, Chloe?" He can't resist the tease. Clark touches Lex's face and leans in and their mouths meet and they kiss. Long, sensuous, wet, hot, kiss. Tongues stroking each other's and Clark's cock in Lex's hand, Clark's hips moving constantly. Clark pulls his face away, just a little.

"No."

Kiss.

"Who then?"

Clark is trying to push Lex's coat off him, and that's a brilliant idea. He has way too many clothes on.

Coat a heap on the floor, shirt next and Clark is running his hands all over Lex's chest wonderingly. Around his waist and up over his back.

"Smooth."

Bends his head and flicks a tongue over Lex's right nipple. Oh. Lex pushes his pants and then his boxers down over his hard-on so now they're both nearly naked. Grabs Clark's cock again.

"Tell me who you were thinking about, Clark."

Teeth close over his nipple and pull at it and it's the best kind of pain. Lex gasps.

And Clark looks up at him, under long lashes -

"You, Lex. I was thinking about you. And then you were here and you were-"

"Yeah. I sure was."

"I thought I was dreaming."

Lex's laugh turns into a moan as Clark starts sucking on his neck.

"I know the feeling!"

"I want to- I want- Can we-"

"What, Clark?"

Looks at Lex with sweet timidity. "Can we go on the floor? There's a blanket -"

Motions over to where he was earlier with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They start making their way over towards the hay bales, kind of awkwardly because of their pants situation and the fact that they don't want to stop touching each other. Each are holding their trousers up with one hand and Lex's other hand is on the small of Clark's back, Clark's other hand clutching Lex's forearm.

Oh, and good boy, there is a blanket sitting in a rumpled heap on the floor next to the hay. Clark lets go of Lex and bends over, gracing Lex with a wonderful view, and he shakes out the blanket and lays it on the floor. Sits down with a sexy collapse and pulls Lex down with him.

Kissing like they're going to devour each other. Like they can't get enough of the taste of each other, and Lex is lying on top of Clark and grinding his cock into Clark's belly.

Then Clark starts pushing at Lex's pants frantically. It's as good a time as any to strip off completely, so he rolls off and finds himself on his back, kicking off his shoes, arching off the floor and getting rid of the rest of his pesky clothes. Clark's doing the same and Lex has to stop halfway through just to watch. This desperate, gorgeous boy, getting as naked as possible, all because of him.

And now Clark's leaning over him and staring at his mouth like it might contain all the secrets of the universe. Kisses him again with an unruly passion and slips a knee between Lex's legs, starts pushing his cock into Lex's thigh.

"Tell me what your fantasy was about, Clark," he says, his own voice surprising him, so full of need and lust.

"Oh God, Lex. Oh. I was thinking about-"

Can't finish the sentence, but oh yeah, Lex will make Clark tell him. He wants to hear this so badly.

"Thinking about?"

Moans getting louder as they grind into each other with more force.

"I was thinking about.-" pause, and Clark looks at him, anguished expression just the sexiest thing ever. "fucking."

Oh Jesus. Right answer.

Grabs Clark's head and rewards him with a deep, messy kiss.

"Fucking," he repeats, loving the way the word sounds when spoken between them. "Were you thinking about fucking me, Clark? Or were you thinking about me fucking you?"

"Ah-"

Yeah. Lex knows how hot it is when he talks like that. Fuck, he's turning _himself_ on.

"Tell me, Clark. Either way, we're going to do it."

Clark rocks against him and cries out.

"I don't care, I don't care. I want you to fuck me-"

Lex lets his eyes fall shut. Is this delirium? Clark wants Lex to fuck him and yup, Lex is fine with that. Lex is so far beyond being fine with that he doesn't even have words. Just runs his hands down Clark's back and slides them over his ass.

"Lex, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Is that alright?"

Laughter is uncontrollable.

"Oh yes, Clark. That's more than alright. You don't ever have to apologize to me, okay?"

Kisses him again.

"Do you want to?" And Clark looks so worried, as if he might have got things completely wrong.

Lex slides his index finger down the cleft of Clark's ass and presses the tip of it against the crinkled hole. Presses a little more to illustrate his point.

"More than anything," he says.

Hearing that makes Clark go a little wild again, bucking against his thigh and Lex loves this. Loves that Clark is practically at his mercy and is willing to let him do, God, everything Lex has always secretly wanted to do to him.

"We're going to need some kind of lube," he says.

Clark nods.

"Is Vaseline okay?"

Nods back. "Yeah, that'll be perfect."

Clark reaches over behind them and brings his arm back with a small tub of Vaseline in his hand. Lex grins.

"Clark?"

The blush is just too pretty.

"I sometimes use it when I'm-"

Ah. "Got it." Damn, that's sexy. "Lie on your back, Clark," he orders and Clark obliges, but still asks,

"Not on my knees?"

The visual makes him gasp but he shakes his head. "Not yet."

He wants to play first. He wants to get Clark so hot and ready and hopefully begging and also, well, he would sort of like to be able to look at Clark while he fucks him. That pretty face, that mouth. He wants to be able to kiss Clark while he fucks him.

Kissing him is just so damn good, his mouth, cheeks, chin, sucking on his ear and a tongue in Clark's ear earns him a wail. Head thrown back and throat stretched out, beautiful boy, and he tastes incredible too. Almost tangy.

Moves down lower and twists a nipple. Bites another.

"Harder, Lex-"

Lex glances up and Clark looks completely gone. Growls and bites harder, pulls harder. Anything you say, Clark. He'll hurt him. If that's what Clark wants, he'll do it.

But Clark's moans just get louder and teeth are obviously a very good thing when it comes to getting Clark off. Scraping teeth, biting teeth, scratching, pinching, being as rough as he can be and nothing seems to be too much.

Jesus.

Swirling his tongue in Clark's belly button and he gets that this is torture because Clark is continuously arching up off the ground now. Pushing his hips forward, his cock into nothingness, wanting the attention there.

"Please, Lex-"

Oh yes.

He pushes Clark's thighs apart and settles between them and takes a good long look. Beautiful big cock, hard and ready for him.

Down he goes. Licks at the head and catches the pre-come, which is dripping out from the slit; sweet, nutty flavor. Takes Clark's cock in his mouth and sucks hard on the head, then lets it fill him, lets it slide over his tongue, right in, till it hits the back of his throat. Sucks and sucks. And then pulls off.

"No-" Clark protests, flailing a little.

Lex smiles up at him. "I don't want you to come just yet, Clark."

But then he goes back down and presses his tongue firmly into Clark's sac. Sucks the balls into his mouth and bites them gently, the cries above him spurring him on and on.

Gets his hands right in there so he can spread Clark's ass cheeks apart, move from his balls and let his tongue slip out and lick at the tiny hole.

Clark arches up and shouts.

Holds his tongue taut and pushes in hard.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!"

Fucks Clark with his tongue and his arms are wrapped around Clark's thighs, fingers digging in, holding on for dear life. He can't wait much longer. Can't wait-

"Please, please, please-"

So anguished.

Sits up on his knees and grabs the tub, cracking it open and chucking the lid behind him into the darkness. Digs his fingers into the goop and spreads it all over his cock, than leans down over Clark, one hand on the floor beside him and Clark brings his head up to kiss Lex.

Other hand, textured fingers, down to Clark's ass, find the hole and Lex pushes two inside, right up to the second knuckle in one go. Thrusts them in a few times.

"How does it feel, Clark?" Breathy need in his voice.

"Good. So good, Lex-"

"Are you ready for my cock?"

Hips wild, pushing desperately against Lex's fingers. "Yes!"

Christ. Lex is amazed at his own self-control. How he's managed not to just come all over himself yet is a fucking miracle.

Lines himself up and pushes. Oh, sweet Jesus. The tight, tight heat. Surrounding his cock as he slides slowly, slowly, in. In. All the way in.

Clark bends his knees right up and wraps his legs around Lex.

Who leans down for a kiss and Clark's mouth is there, lips swollen and wet.

Pulls out nearly all the way.

And thrusts back in hard.

"Oh God, Lex."

"Yeah. I know."

Lex is fucking Clark. Slowly.

Bent over him, arms braced either side, their faces close and they look at one another. Snatching kisses, wet and necessary.

Clark's cock grazing Lex's belly.

Bodies sticky with sweat, the smell of the barn in the distance, the stench of sex up close and personal.

Keep it slow, keep it good, keep it going as long as possible. Oh, Lex could come now if he let himself, but then it would be over and that's not an option. Clark gets that. It's obvious from the way he's keeping his eyes wide open. He's in the moment, right here, right now, with Lex. Not going to miss a second.

Beautiful Clark, not just letting Lex fuck him. Wanting it. Needing it.

God, he has to speed up a little. Just a little. Get in deeper. Ram in harder. Fuck him. Fuck Clark like he's never fucked anyone. Like Clark will never by fucked by anyone else.

Thrust in. In. In.

He could laugh. And he thought he should have had something better to do.

There is nothing better to do. Not anywhere. Not ever.

Nothing could be better than this. Than fucking this perfect boy in a darkened barn in a deserted farm in a tiny hick town in the middle of Kansas.

And as he slams into Clark's ass over and over again, and hears himself cursing and calling out to God, he thinks for the first time in his life that maybe there is a God and maybe that God is finally rewarding Lex for all the good things he's done in his life. Of which there have been plenty, he's pretty sure.

Clark is panting. He's close, very close.

"Lex-"

Eyes unfocused, mouth open, fucking gorgeous.

"Ah-" breathy scream and Lex looks down in time for the first jet of come to shoot out of Clark's cock. Hit his chest and stomach.

Looks back up to see the contorted face and can't believe he's seeing what Clark looks like when he orgasms. It's official. He can die now with no regrets.

Thrusts in and in and in. More splashes hit Clark's belly and -

"Oh God, Clark-"

He's coming, balls nestled against Clark's ass, harsh spasms rocking through his body and it's never been like this. Never been this powerful. Goes on and on and he thinks his head might explode with it.

And then senselessness.

Collapse.

It's over.

Ragged breathing and Lex's mouth is resting wetly against Clark's neck. He'd really like to never have to move again.

Except that after orgasm the cool night air catches up with you a little and Christ, is he shivering now?

Clark moves him to the side and then pulls the blanket around both of them and they tangle themselves around each other and fall asleep.

But not before Clark leans over, kisses Lex with a sweetness that he never knew existed and says, "Lex. I'm really glad you caught me."


End file.
